callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fast Mag
Completing Old Wounds (attachment) 2 challenges in Judgment Day (perk) MP: Weapon level 4 (Assault rifles and Shotguns) Weapon level 5 (Submachine guns and Sniper rifles) Weapon level 6 (Executioner) Weapon level 7 (Pistols) |used = All teams}} is an attachment and campaign perk featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, and an attachment in Call of Duty: Black Ops III and Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Campaign In the campaign, Fast Mag decreases the reload time for every weapon, making it very useful with light machine guns, Launchers and Special Weapons since they do not have the Fast Mag attachment available. Both the Fast Mag perk and attachment are available in the campaign, effectively reducing the reload time by 75% if both are equipped. Multiplayer It replaces the Sleight of Hand perk from previous Call of Duty games by decreasing the time it takes to reload the weapon. It acts in a similar manner to the Dual Mags attachment except that every reload is fast instead of every other reload and does not give extra reserve ammo. For most weapons, it utilizes the same method as Dual Mags, taping two magazines together. However, the even reloads are also sped up. For weapons that do not have magazines that can be taped, the reload is simply faster, and in some cases may play a slightly different animation. For an example, a PDW-57 or M1216 magazine will be allowed to drop free via gravity instead of being removed by hand. The MP7's empty reload animation will use the bolt release catch to chamber a round. For pump-action shotguns, it reloads two shells at a time, instead of one. For the Executioner, it reloads all five shells at the same time through a Speed Reloader. Underbarrel Grenade Launchers also receive a faster reload when using this attachment on the involved assault rifles. Zombies Fast Mag appears on the Pack-a-Punched Python (Cobra) and Type 25 (Strain 25) on the first attempt, and is also available on the SCAR-H (Agarthan Reaper) in one of the Pack-a-Punch Machine upgrades. The attachment works the same as its counterparts in campaign and multiplayer. Combined with Speed Cola, this pairing will serve the player well, as down time will be significantly decreased, allowing the player to keep up fire against zombies. Gallery SCAR-H Fast Mag BOII.png|Reloading using Fast Mag Fast Mag Campaign BOII.png|Campaign perk icon Fast Mag AN-94 BOII.png|AN-94's Fast Mag model Fast Mag Chicom CQB BOII.png|Chicom CQB's Fast Mag model Fast Mag M27 BOII.png|M27's Fast Mag model Fast Mag S12 BOII.png|S12's Fast Mag model Fast Mag Skorpion EVO BOII.png|Skorpion EVO's Fast Mag model Fast Mag SMR BOII.png|SMR's Fast Mag model Fast Mag MSMC BOII.png|MSMC's Fast Mag model Fast Mag FAL OSW BOII.png|FAL OSW's Fast Mag model Fast Mag SCAR-H BOII.png|SCAR-H's Fast Mag model Fast Mag MTAR BOII.png|MTAR's Fast Mag model Call of Duty: Black Ops III Fast Mags are available as an attachment, speeding up every reload time. The reload method varies by weapon; some weapons will use the traditional dual magazine technique, while others have special grips on the magazine that allows for faster removal. Gallery KN-44 fast mag BO3.png|Fast Mag on the KN-44 VMP Gunsmith model Fast Mag BO3.png|Fast Mag on the VMP; note the magazine assist Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Fast Mags return in Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops II *Pistols and certain SMGs that are equipped with Fast Mag have a Magpul magazine grip attached to their magazines. *When reloading the second magazine, one can see the cartridges in the magazine are in 2D instead of 3D. *There exists a minor oversight in the empty reloads for both the PDW-57 and FAL OSW. When using the bolt release at the end of the animation, no sound is played. *Although each two shells are loaded simultaneously when the SPAS-12 is equipped with Fast Mag, the animation depicts only one shell being inserted at a time, unlike the Remington 870 MCS and the KSG. Call of Duty: Black Ops III *On some weapons, the animation has the player simply shaking the spent magazine free before putting the fresh one in. Examples include the BRM and Dingo. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Campaign Perks Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Suit Upgrades